The Fever: the side pairs
by Flightglow32
Summary: This is a side fic to 'The Fever' as each of the side pairings paired off we cut away. This is their what happened next. Rated M for smut
1. George and Luna

**A/N this is a side fic to 'The Fever' as each of the side pairings paired off we cut away. This is their what happened next.**

After the announcement, George had been on edge. Not that he wasn't normally anyway but the thought of having to return there, to go in that Hall. No. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to the place his life broke apart.

They were standing on the lawn together. The DA. The war had brought them even closer it made him miss him even more.

Unlike those around him, he'd barely noticed the heat. He felt cold. All the time. Grief stealing his ability to feel much more.

As the sun sets though, he feels it. The Burning rushes through him, stealing his breath, sending him crashing to his knees.

"Are you alright?" a voice asks above him. Her hand touches his shoulder to comfort him.

The Fever is followed quickly by something more intense. He doesn't even have a moment to savour the relief, of not having to go back to the castle. All he's aware of is hands pushing him backwards as the girl climbs into his lap.

She straddles him, grinding against him as he pulls back from her a little when he hears noise around them.

He reaches for his wand as he simultaneously comes to two realisations; that they're still in public and his match is Luna Lovegood. His fingers close around the hard wood of his wand, hers move his shirt to touch his skin. He takes a deep breath and Apparates them away.

He's taken them to his bedroom in the flat above the shop. They'd had separate rooms here. He hasn't been here in months. A fine layer of dust covers everything. He casts a cleaning spell on the bed as he maneuvers them onto it.

She reaches around his neck to pull him down to kiss her as her other hand pulls at his shirt. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, holding them together as she thrusts her hips over his contained erection.

"Luna," He breathes pulling away from her kisses. "Are you sure you want this?"

The question seems redundant at this point but he has to ask.

"Please?" she begs thrusting her hips against him again. He meets her eyes as they open to look at him. The dreamy, faraway look is gone. This is the Luna who's determined to get what she wants.

George tugs down the shorts she's wearing, bringing the underwear below with them. Luna pulls her shirt over her head. Leaving her bare below him.

His eyes brush over her lithe frame, small pert breasts and the bush of blonde hair between her legs. A blush spreads from her cheeks covering her chest as he looks at her.

"I know I'm not very womanly," she shifts a little uneasy.

"You're perfect," He replies kissing her as his hands work loose his own shorts. Her small wraps around his cock as it springs free. "You're like a little wood nymph."

He kicks away his shorts as she rolls them over. She sinks down onto him as she uses his hands gripped in hers to steady herself.

Luna throws her head back as she shudders above him, feeling his wide cock stretch her as though splitting her in two. She circles her hips, feeling him stroke her inner walls. He begins to thrust up from underneath her, they quickly find a rhythm together that works for them both. He sits up to claim her lips again, changing the angle.

"I need more. I need harder," she whines as his mouth works along her neck. He spins her around so she facing away from him, her back flush against his chest, spreading her legs out wide so they fall either side of their bodies. With her unable to move, he sets up a punishing pace as his hands explore her body. Her hands pull at his hair, as his fingers dance across her clit bringing her to a screaming climax.

George isn't there yet, he pushes her sweat covering shuddering body onto her knees taking up position behind her. He slips back inside her, using her body to work away his frustrations. A violent pace of slapping flesh as his hands tangle into her hair making her back arch. She cums for a second time, mewling his name, as he ruts his last few thrusts, groaning as he fills her with his hot seed.

He collapses on the bed beside her breathing hard. She crawls to him curling up against his chest.

"I'm glad it was you," she says simply. "You're very handsome and excellent at pleasuring a woman."

He starts to grin, it feels foreign on his face. Laughter starts in his belly, erupting out of his mouth. To him, it sounds strange, slightly off. Then he realises it's because it's not echoed by another. His laughter subsides into sobs as he gathers her close. Burying his face in her neck as he finally lets go of the pent up emotions he was keeping locked away.

Luna straddles his chest as he tries to contain his outpouring. She leans forward placing gentle kisses under his eyes.

"It's okay to not be okay," she smiles at him. "being sad because someone you love is gone just shows how much they mattered to you."

George pulls her against his chest, feeling her bare skin against his, the thump of her heart matching his own as they lay still.

Luna starts placing little kisses against his chest moving down his body. Her hand wraps around him as her tongue flicks across his nipple. As his flesh starts to firm in her hand she moves down again.

"You don't need to…" George breaks off groaning.

"I want to. I like doing this. I want to watch as you have your happy moment," she smiles she hovers over him stroking him slowly, waiting. He nods.

She lowers her lips to give an open mouth kiss to the tip, before pulling back wetting her lips. She begins to focus her attention on his penis. Licking, sucking and nibbling until he's writhing beneath her. As she feels him getting close, she starts bobbing her head up and down his length faster and faster until he grip her head, holding it in place as he thrusts into her throat. She keeps her eyes on his as tears leak from the corners. Her hand works her saliva along the part of him her mouth can't reach.

George's eyes roll up into his head as he spasms down her throat. A small amount dribbles down her chin as he pulls his softening penis from her lips. She wipes her chin with her fingers before licking them off.

"You taste delicious but I think we might need to stop to get some food," she says as his stomach growls making her giggle.

He smiles at the sound. He's always loved laughter. So involuntary, people are at their most free when they laugh.

George looks to the door to the rest of the flat, not sure he can do it. He's sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door as her hand slips into his. She pulls him to his feet as he obeys the light pressure automatically. He focuses on her as she walks them to the door, the cascade of blonde hair that trails down her back, stopping just below her firm, high arse.

He flinches at the click of the door handle.

"Someone's been here cleaning," Luna's musical voice calls out making him look up. She's right. The dust that was in his room is absent from the rest of the flat. One door he leaves closed. He can't open it yet.

Inspecting the kitchen they find food in the cupboard and fridge. It's fresh. When George closes the door he sees a note taped there.

 _George dear,_

 _I've been keeping the place tidy, ready for when you wished to return. I brought you plenty of food which should keep you going for a few days._

 _I'm very much looking forward to meeting Luna properly when you're ready to bring her home._

 _Love Mum x_

George is torn between affection that his mother thought to do all this and the horror that she probably heard Luna and him having sex.

The urge to touch her hasn't left him yet. He lifts her up placing her on the dining table.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" she asks as he stands between her legs.

"Yes," He says dropping into a chair. His hands spread her legs wide as his mouth descends on her creamy centre. He licks away the building wetness as well his cum that's dripping from her. Their earlier activities had left her a sticky mess between her thighs, which he diligently cleans away. He wonders if those passing in the street below can hear her moans of pleasure that he coaxes from her.

He carries her over to one of the large windows overlooking Diagon Alley. He presses her face first against the window as he slips into her from behind. As he works to bring them both closer to bliss, he looks down at the street. He sees people walking past oblivious to their activities.

That is until one older woman glances up. She's sees them her jaw falls open, watching as the two young people continue uncaring of their audience. Luna's screams of pleasure alert more people below. As she collapses against the window, breath fogging it up, George cums hard within her. Some of the people in the street applaud as George pulls Luna into his arms stepping them back.

"I enjoyed that very much," Luna tells him turning in his arms to kiss him. After a lengthy shower, in which George takes her again against the wall under the cascading water, they fall naked into the bed curling up against each other. The intentions was to sleep but instead, wrapped each other's arms, they talk. They talk for hours about creatures, the joke shop, their childhoods. Their hands are constantly roaming each others bodies, George pulls her back against his chest, lifting one of her legs as he pushes inside her again. His mouth claims her nipple as he works slowly this time to bring her to climax.

Afterwards, he holds her close as they fall asleep still joined at the groin. The next thirty-six hours are a blur of sex, snuggles, chats and naps. As the time moves on the _need_ to touch lessens. He still wants to but he doesn't feel compelled to touch her all the time.

"I think we should go to visit your mother today," Luna says stroking his nose as they lay side by side.

"Can't be avoided forever, I suppose," He yawns stretching. He gets up to locate some clothing before grabbing Luna for another shared shower.

They decide to go to her place first to meet her dad. She only has her clothes from Saturday. She hadn't wanted or needed any others until now.

Meeting Xenophilius Lovegood was an interesting experience. He hasn't been expecting Luna's father to ask Luna if George had been capable of giving her a satisfactory orgasm. Apparently, sex was openly discussed here, much to George's discomfort.

The time with Molly hadn't been much better. She'd fawned over Luna. He'd yet to witness his mother trying to be excessively nice to anyone, he hadn't been expecting this. Ginny had been his saviour. He knew they were friends at school. His sister had featured quite heavily in Luna's stories from school.

George tried to be worried about how quickly he'd become attached to the girl. She was his sunshine. A brightness that never dimmed. She made him feel warm and safe just with a smile. He was quickly learning that what he thought before was unintentional humour wasn't always so.

His little wood nymph made him smile, she made him laugh, she made him feel not quite so broken. She moved in instantly. Losing her mother at a young age meant she was sensitive to the little things about death that hurt.

The big things he braced himself for. The first time he entered the shop, or Fred's room. The little things were the hardest. Fred's favorite cup sat on the side. One day he accidently made a cup of tea for Fred. He stared at the full cup for a whole minute before it hit him there was no one there to drink it. Luna held him while he cried before suggesting they visit Fred's grave to give him the cup of tea.

George shook as he poured the drink into the grass. Somehow, it was easier than pouring it down the sink. Luna had left him to have a moment alone. When she came back it was with a handful of wildflowers she arranged into the teacup. Leaving it perched by the headstone. Luna was like that. A smile and thoughtful gesture while facing his pain head on.

"I have nothing I can offer you," He said one morning.

"Yes you do," she smiles snuggling into him. She didn't elaborate. She rarely did.


	2. Ron and Romilda

Ron had been laughing at all the attention Hermione was getting. As they walk into the common room, someone pounces on him. A mass of curly black hair clouds his vision as he's consumed with desire for the body in his arms.

Not knowing who it is dampens his arousal enough to get them out of the common room. Her hands are pushing down his trousers as he opens the classroom door. He slams it behind them sitting her on a desk. His hands run over her bare thighs. As long as he's touching her, he can think just a little.

"You're not Harry," the girl says as she tugs his t-shirt over his head, tousling his hair. Ron's jeans are around his ankles leaving him completely bare. "I think you're hotter actually."

"Romilda?" Ron asks as her hands stroke his cock.

"At least you figured out my name _before_ you fucked me," she whispers spreading her legs for him. She isn't wearing anything under her skirt.

Romilda grips the back of his neck pulling him down to kiss him again. Her other hand grips his arse pulling him closer as she scoots to the edge of the desk. Ron braces his hands on the desk. She wraps her legs around him angling her hips to meet him. He reaches between them stroking his cock, holding it steady as she comes up to meet him.

Ron groans as he feels her encase him. Her hands go to remove her own shirt and release the catch on her skirt. She tosses both pieces of material across the room.

He stares down at her as he starts to move, rolling his hips against her in a fast paced fuck that steals both of their breath. He lifts one hand from the desk bringing it up to pinch and pull at her breasts.

"Yes," she hisses as he takes her roughly, panting, trying desperately to catch her breath. He doesn't give her the chance though, not until she's close. He feels her walls start to flutter and contract around him, he slows his pace. Long, slow strokes that have her begging for more.

"No. You don't deserve to come yet. You're first words to me were 'you're not Harry'. I want to hear my name falling from your lips over and over as I make you cum harder than anyone ever has," Ron tells her stroking a finger across her lips.

"Ron, Ron please… I'm so close. I want _you_ to make me cum. Please, Ron, I'm so close," Romilda begs. She tries to slip a hand between her legs to touch her clit, Ron pulls out flipping her over on the desk.

"Do you want my cock back inside you?" he asks running the swollen head over her entrance.

"Yes, please. Ron, please I need you."

"Damn right you do. Fold your arms under your chest and lean on them. I want to be able to see your hands. No more touching from you. All your pleasure is mine," Ron says slapping her arse. As soon as she's done as he told her, he thrusts into her hard.

A hand between her shoulder blades keeps her pushed to the table. The punishing pace he sets begins to move the desk. He braces his spare hand on the desk to try to control it's movement. It's creaks and groans, echo of the noises of the couple above.

Romilda cums hard, screaming his name over and over. He moves his hand from her back placing it back on the desk as his rhythm slows letting her ride out her orgasm. She looks over her shoulder surprised.

"You didn't cum?" she asks wiggling feeling him still hard inside her. He starts the slow pace again feeling her clenching around him.

"Nope. I'm not done yet," He grins cheekily down at her. The desk gives a loud crack.

Ron reacts quickly pulling her up against him as the desk falls away. He sits back against the desk behind him. Still connected, he pushes himself across the desk bringing her with him. He leans back on the desk as she turns on his lap to look at him.

"Make me cum, if you can," He grins at her putting his hands behind his head. Her eyes dance at the challenge.

It's awkward on the desk. She picks up a discarded wand, casting a cushioning charm on the floor, she drags him down off the desk.

"I'm going to rock your world," she smirks pulling her hair back into a knot, securing it with the wand. She starts by blowing a raspberry against his belly button, surprising him and making him laugh.

She winks before nibbling along his stomach to his hip bones. Her fingernails scrape through the hair that trails down his stomach as she moves her mouth to hover above his cock, still dripping with her juices.

Romilda wraps her hand around the base, gripping him tightly. She keeps her mouth above him, gently breathing as she begins to slowly stroke him.

Ron can feel her breath tickle his swollen head, her eyes never leave his, she doesn't move beyond the slow stroking of her hand. His hips buck involuntarily, searching for more, needing more stimulation.

"Beg," she smirks. The breath that issues as she speaks goes straight across his tip making him moan.

"More. I need more, please," Ron begs, hips lifting again. She touches the tip of her tongue to swipe his swollen head, then stops. Ron's eyes roll back from that one touch. He's panting when her mouth finally closes around him, enveloping within the heat of her mouth.

A gurgled grunt issues from Ron's mouth as Romilda hollows her cheeks around him. His hands reach for her hair, jostling the wand, causing it to clatter to the floor. Her hair cascades down around her face, obscuring her actions from his view. She sucks hard as she bobs up and down pulling away with a plop.

Ron whimpers as she pulls away, she begins climbing up his body, positioning herself over him. She slides down slowly circling her hips as she slides down him. His hands clutch at her hips as she circles them above him. Her legs hold his hips in place as she moves, grinding down on him. She leans back, shifting the angle of her movements. She reaches around to fondle his balls as she moves. She leans forward again giving him no time to adjust, no chance to catch up to whatever rhythm she sets.

Romilda shifts her body bringing her torso down against his. She gently pecks his lips as she bounces her hips up and down fast.

"I'm close," He warns as she picks up the pace.

"Me too," she pants against his lips. She groans as her hips slow as she gets close to her own peak. As she shudders above him, she grips him tighter bringing him with her.

"Blimey," Ron gasps making her giggle. "We work pretty good, don't we?"

"That's the point of this whole Fever thing, isn't it?" She says sitting up, pushing her hair out of the her face. "We're meant to be good for each other."

"You know we've never been properly introduced," Ron grins up at her. "Ron Weasley."

He offers her his hand to shake. She grins taking it, shaking his hand as she straddles him naked, his softening cock still inside her, their mixed cream making her thigh sticky.

"Romilda Vane," Romilda giggles, leaning down to kiss him again.

He rolls them over so he's above her, he runs his fingers through her mass of black hair.

"So soft," He murmurs. He pressed his face into it inhaling the scent. He piles it into his hands before laying it out across the ground.

"Do you have a hair kink?" She giggles.

"I didn't. Might do now though," He smiles. She runs her hands over his chest.

"I had no idea you looked like this under your robes. I might have been chasing after you before now if I'd known."

"Are you disappointed it's me and not Harry," Ron flushes.

"No. You're fantastic, you're hot, you're sweet, and now you're all mine," Romilda pulls him down to claim his lips once more.

"We're supposed to leave within twenty-four hours," she reminds him between kisses.

"But leaving this room means putting on clothes, hiding these," He says cupping her breasts bringing his mouth down to claim her nipple. She moans as his teeth scrape her nipple.

"But once we're elsewhere, we'll have hours and hours of uninterrupted time, a bed, a shower and so many other ways to fuck open to us," she purrs in his ear. "Where are we going to go?"

He stares down at her thinking. They can't go to the Burrow, not enough privacy. He has a room at Grimmauld Place, he debates whether Harry will mind.

"I think I have somewhere," He says frowning a little. "We can go to Harry's place. I've got a room there. I don't think he'll mind."

Romilda wraps her arms around him.

"Let's go now. Please?" she says batting her eyes at him. He groans and rolls off her. Starting to search for their clothes that have been spread across the empty classroom. He finds hers first, throwing it to her where she still is on the floor.

"You'll want to put those back on," Ron says pulling on his jeans. "Quickly. I want back inside your pussy as fast as possible."

She laughs as she pulls on her shirt and fastening her skirt around her waist once more. He pulls her from the room as they sprint through the castle, laughing. The halls are deserted this late at night, the door to the Great Hall is slightly ajar, catching Ron's eye. He pulls her over as he peeks in. The room is deserted.

"Let's fuck on the teacher's table before we leave," she whispers pushing him into the room, echoing his own thoughts.

They go around the edge of the table, she bends over facing the house tables. He flips her skirt as he pushes his jeans down enough to release himself. He shoves himself into her roughly as she pushes back against him. She moans pulling her t-shirt off.

He slips out, flipping her over. He slides her skirt off her leaving her naked before him. He sits in McGonagall's chair pulling it closer as she spreads her legs.

"Most delicious thing to ever be served on this table," He grins licking through her slit. She throws her head back, bringing her hands up to squeeze her breasts as he devours her pussy, when she's close he stands up, pulling his shirt over his head. Her hands move to stroke down his chest. He slips back into her, her head falling back to look at the Hall as he pounds into her.

"Imagine everyone is there," He pants as he looks out over the Hall. "What would they think seeing you spread out like this? How hungry you are for my cock? Listening to the noises you make, every moan and whimper echoing around the Hall. I love the noises you make. I love hearing you moan my name. Do you feel it? The way it makes my cock twitch inside you."

Neither if them lasts longer like this. As they dress they notice the sticky residue they left on the table, Ron shrugs wrapping her hand in his, pulling her from the Hall. They make it to the Apparition point, he pulls her close to him as he takes them to Grimmauld Place, landing directly into his room.

It's the room he shared with Harry when they first stayed here but since the twin beds have been replaced with a king size bed. He prefers this bed to the one at the Burrow but the food is better there so he tends not to stay here. Now, he can't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

He tosses her onto the bed discarding his clothing, he pounce on top of her. She's already naked, stripping off as soon as she'd landed on the bed.

"I'm going to take my time with you now," He crawls across the bed towards her. Ron lifts her legs onto his shoulders, folding her in half as he covers her body with his own. He slips a finger into his mouth before running it down over her anus. He circles the hole, watching her face for her reaction. Her initial hesitation fades away as he stimulates the nerves.

Ron lines the head of his cock up with her pussy, pushing in as he slides his finger into her arse. He holds still as she wiggles, blushing at the unfamiliar intrusion. He keeps the pace the same between his cock and his finger. Slow, long strokes as he lets her adjust.

"More," she moans writhing against him.

"More what? Another finger in your arse? More of my cock? Harder? Faster?" he smirks as she tries to form more words.

"Yes," she hisses. He adds a second finger increasing his pace. She moans as he grins down at her.

"Oh yes, Ron. Just urgh," she shouts before they're interrupted by a pop in the room.

"Master Ron," Kreacher says bowing low. "Krecher is glad you have returned and is at your service should you need me."

"Little busy. Get out Kreacher," Ron shouts throwing a pillow off the bed at the house elf.

"As Master wishes," the elf says bowing once more, closing the door behind him.

"Dirty little pervert," Ron growls as Romilda giggles. Not once during the interruption did Ron stop his ministrations. Romilda moans as she cums spurting so hard, Ron is forced out of her. He stares down at her surprised.

"I didn't know girls could do that," Ron pants down at her.

"It's rare. I've never done that before. I thought it was a myth," she gasps. Ron starts to stroke himself to finish off. "Back inside me. I want you to finish there."

She pulls him towards her, groaning as he does as she says.

"Don't worry about me. Just use my pussy to get yourself off," she breathes against his ear. He brings both of her legs up onto one of his shoulder holding them together. Like this, she's tighter, he feels bigger. He doesn't take long, she arches up as he fills her once more. He lets her legs drop, collapsing beside her.

Ron pulls her back against his chest, draping an arm across her, his leg wrapping around hers. She snuggles against his chest, hugging his arm to her.

"This feels perfect," she sighs sleepily.

"Hmm," He replies pressing his face into her hair. They drift off to sleep curled around each other. More comfortable than two people who have barely spoken could hope to be.

Later, Kreacher returns with some food for them, once again interrupting them. As they awoke from their nap, without shifting too much, Ron slipped his hard cock back inside her. His hands roam across her body as he moves gently, never increasing the pace, just slow steady love making until they both shudder, tears leaking from her eyes.

When they've finished, they finally notice Kreacher stood with a breakfast tray.

"Kreacher thought Master and his guest would like some breakfast," Kreacher grins holding up a tray.

"Thank you," Romilda says holding back a laugh. "That would be lovely. If you just leave the tray that would be perfect."

Kreacher sets the tray down on the bed, backing out bowing.

"So much for privacy," Ron groans. "My mother would be less intrusive."

Romilda grabs a sausage off the plate, holding it over her shoulder for Ron to bite. He eats from her fingers as she feeds him, between taking bites herself. He was still buried inside her as they ate. Ron decided this was his happy place, naked in bed with a beautiful girl, his semi-hard cock buried inside her as she feeds him breakfast foods.

Once the Fever leaves them, he takes her to visit his mother. Kreacher has been busy. In the time it took for the compulsion to touch to wear off, he had collected the luggage for them both, informed Harry that they were staying at Grimmauld Place and even located Romilda's cat.

Mrs Weasley does not warm to Romilda, but Mr Weasley is instantly captivated. Her mother was a Muggle-born and her father a wizard. She loves to talk about Muggle things with Arthur. On her second visit, she brought a series of product manuals and a books entitled ' _How airplanes stay up and other questions you've always wanted to ask.'_ it made Arthur so happy he almost cried. Molly tutted.

Romilda loved to feed him. Ron would get this blissfully happy look on his face on only two occasions; sex and food. Except, one time, she turned to look at him over her shoulder as she sat with Arthur. Ron was staring at her with that blissful happy look. No sex involved, no food, just a look from him to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

In that moment she knew, no other man could possibly make her as happy as Ronald Weasley could.


	3. Angelina and Marcus

Angelina was beginning to relax, to feel comfortable with the Slytherin girls. She was enjoying the day, or at least she had been.

None of them were paying attention. That's how it happened. The area they were in was fairly shallow. They were able to put their feet on solid ground. Her legs were tired from swimming so she was grateful for the respite. Her foot connects with some sort of seaweed, she jumps backwards into something very solid, someone very solid.

Angelina knew who it was. She'd known before but couldn't admit it to herself. She'd been drawn to him. If she was really honest, she'd always found him physically impressive.

Heat pulsed out from them as he wraps her in his massive arms, the need to touch him is almost overwhelming.

"Trees," Marcus gasps out, moving through the water heading for the closest bank and for the treeline.

His large hands were holding onto her at her bare waist. She was thankful the water had reduced the need enough that they had time, not much though. Out of the water they felt the Burning hit them, the need to touch, to connect was almost overwhelming. The edge of the forest was close. It would give them some cover, a little privacy, as they sated their need.

At five foot ten and rather muscular, Angelina never felt small or delicate. However, Marcus was huge. Six foot seven, broad shoulders and well defined muscles. As they entered the trees, he span her towards him lifting her, pressing her against the nearest tree. She could feel the bark biting into her back,but more importantly, she could feel his hard cock settle between her legs, the material of their bathing suits keeping them apart.

Marcus groaned as he felt her heat.

"I know you don't like me very much…" He starts to say leaning into her, his hips making small movements against her. Angelina closes the gap, stealing whatever words were coming next with a kiss. Her swiftly pull loose the ties of her bikini, letting the material of her top fall to the floor, her bottoms only held in place by his groin pressed tight against her.

"I want you. Right here, right now," she demands pushing his trucks down causing the scrap of fabric covering her to fall too.

Angelina stares down at him in disbelief. She wraps her hand around the base of his cock, her fingers don't meet.

"This is usually the part where girls freak out and run away screaming," He blushes watching her face.

"I'm not running away, but I expect to be screaming soon," she breathes out, she lines him up but he slaps her hand away.

"Not yet," He hisses at her. "You're definitely not ready to take this, Fever or no Fever."

Marcus sucks on one of his fingers before pushing it into her.

"Look how tight you are around my finger," He hisses in her ear. "You thought you were ready to take my cock when two fingers is stretching you." he says adding a second finger.

Her hands grip his biceps as he works them in and out her fast, his eyes watching her face intently. His fingers are so large that two of them together are bigger than any penis that has been inside her. His thumb brushes against her clit, making her even wetter. He adds a third stretching her wide. She parts her legs further as she struggles to take his fingers.

"You're almost ready," He says becoming even rougher with his hand, her fingernails dig into his arms as she tries to control the sensations inside her.

He pulls his hand from her spreading her cream over his cock, he pushes the swollen head inside her pausing.

"This is probably going to hurt," He warns. She nods, words beyond her. He removes one of her hands from his arm, placing it between her legs. "touching yourself will help."

She nods sliding her fingers around her clit in the way she likes as he begins pushing inside her slowly. Her hips ache as her body tries to accommodate his girth. He makes small movements, pulling out and then pushing back in a little further each time. He stops when he has half of his penis inside her, they both feel the head of his cock meet her cervix.

He growls before moving them, laying her out on the forest floor. He enters her again slowly, carefully, despite the urging of the Fever within him. He won't hurt her unnecessarily. This time he manages to his whole cock in, barely an inch left as he reaches her limits. She looks down to see how close they are. Angelina shoves her hips up to meet his groin, moaning as he fills her completely.

"I can take you all," she groans, grinding her hips into his as he gasps. "I wanted to feel all of you."

Angelina brings her hips back down to the ground before rolling back up against him, she does this a few more times as he holds still above her.

"Move," she begs, whining against his ear. "take me. Just like you want to. I can feel you holding yourself back. Don't."

Her mouth presses against his neck, exploring searching for his weak points. She pulls his flesh into her mouth, biting gently. She holds the flesh between her teeth as he begins to move. Slowly at first, never filling her completely. She can feel each vein stroking her as he moves, she writhes, words lost to her, all she can manage is a series of whimpers and moans.

When she bites down hard enough to taste his blood, he loses his control. He starts to take her hard and fast before pulling out, bringing her to her knees. He slams back into her hands gripping her hips tightly. She presses her face to the ground as she's overwhelmed with the sensations he's causing.

She screams out his name as she's overcome by pleasure, her legs shake, she's held up only by his hands on her hips as he rides out her orgasm before finding his own.

Marcus pulls out and let's her fall to the ground. She rolls over to face him pulling him down against her for more kissing.

"That was incredible," she says between kisses.

"I wasn't too rough with you," He asks, face softening as he caresses her cheek.

"I like it like that," she grins at him. "maybe next time you can bite me too."

"No," He says harshly. "I mean. No, I… don't bite." He buries his face into her shoulder awaiting the inevitable.

She gasps.

She lifts his face to look at him.

"You're a…"

"Yep," He rolls off her, waiting for the rejection that's sure to come. The Fever is still tugging at him, the urge to touch her is almost overwhelming but he has to wait, wait for her to choose.

Angelina stares at his back as she tries to process what he is. His head is in his hands as he sits amongst the mud and leaves of the forest floor. He seems smaller when he's this vulnerable.

She reaches out her hand to touch him, drawing it back. She takes a deep breath and crawls around him until she's staring into his eyes. She pushes him so he's sat up fully, she crawls into his lap curling herself up against him, pulling his arms around her. The Fever is placated by their skin on skin contact.

Marcus pulls her tight against him, breathing in her scent. He runs his nose up and down her neck tucking it in behind her ear. He growls softly, he's not hiding anymore.

"What do you do? During the full moon?" she asks him, breaking the silence.

"Warrington comes over, we take Wolfsbane potion, and lock ourselves up."

"Warrington too? How did it… happen?"

"Punishment from the Dark Lord," He whispers, shuddering.

She just nods. She doesn't need him to say more. He's not ready to say more.

Angelina turns to face him once more. Her hands trace across his face before she presses a kiss to his lips.

"I'm here. I'm not running," she breathes against his lips.

"Why not? Well we'll see if you're still here once the Fever is gone. Do you still feel it? The need to be touching? It's less than it was but it's still there."

"Yeah I feel it, but I know what I want."

"The ugly guy? The one that's just too big, not pretty, not smart…"

"A great Quidditch player, a great shag, a nice enough guy to try not to hurt me when the magic was pushing you to go further than you thought I could take. You're not ugly, and you're not too big either. I'm five foot ten, do you know how many guys have turned me down because I'm too tall, not feminine enough," she shrugs looking away from him.

Marcus' jaw drops at that statement.

"Stupid boys. You not feminine enough?" he asks sliding his hands up to cup her breasts. "these curves of yours feel just perfect in my hands."

He massages her breasts briefly toying with her nipples. Before bringing his hands down her stomach, wrapping around her waist before sliding down to her hips.

"You're not too tall for me," He reminds her. "five foot ten? That's nine inches less than me. By funny coincidence, do you know what else is nine inches?" he smirks taking her hand, placing it on his cock.

"Nine inches?" she asks moving her hand along him.

"Exactly," He grins.

"You measured, didn't you?" she giggles.

"Maybe," He gasps as she grips him tightly. "keep doing that and I'll be taking you again." He growls.

"Good. Don't hold back this time," she whines, stroking him faster. "I could tell. I'm not a delicate little flower. I can take whatever you give me. I like it hard and fast. You've already broken me in right." she laughs.

"You think you can take me? All of me? Roughly?" he asks incredulous.

"Yes." She crawls out of his lap, bending over to lick along his length. She slides her mouth along the side, tracing the veins with her tongue. He holds himself perfectly still as she works her mouth across him. She spreads her spit across him, before getting on her knees again.

"This is how you want me, isn't it?" She asks looking back at him over her shoulder, wiggling her arse. "use me."

Marcus gets to his knees behind her.

"Be very careful, little girl," He says darkly, staring at her arse. "the wolf in me wants this very much."

He runs his hands over her rear, massaging her flesh. Marcus wraps his hand around his cock, sliding it up and down, from her clit to over her arse. She shudders as his tip massages her anus. He moves his fingers of the other hand to test how ready she is. As his fingers feel her dampness he continues stimulating her arse with his swollen head. He feels her get wetter as he does.

"Interesting," Marcus says before pushing the head of his cock into her pussy. She hadn't even felt him move it from her arse. She wriggles against him, searching for more. Needing more.

He holds still, teasing her. She pushes back against him. He lets her, holding still as she uses her hips to fuck herself with his cock. As she moves, he sucks on one of his fingers, pushing it into her arse.

"You said you wanted to be full of me right?"

"Yes," she moans, her face heating.

"Hmm, maybe one day we'll get my cock in here," He says shoving his finger into her forcefully as she continues to move along him.

He pulls his finger from her gripping her hips tightly. He holds her hips still, making her groan as the loss of friction.

Marcus sets up his own pace. Rolling his hips, pushing himself deeper with each thrust. Her fingernails dig into the earth as he starts moving faster. His balls swing, slapping against her with each thrust, he fills her completely.

"Yes," she hisses wanting more, needing more. She tries to push back against him, matching his pace. He doesn't let her.

"No. I want to have you like this. I want to move inside you at my pace, and I want you to just take it," He groans slapping her on the arse. She moans at the slap, making him jerk back. He does it again. She moans again.

"Hmm, you like that yes? That's interesting," He says picking up the pace once more, stretching her wider.

Her orgasm takes them both by surprise. She pulls up clumps of forest floor as she screams. He laughs as he watches her struggle to contain her pleasure.

"I'm not slowing down just because you've cum. Ride it out, be overwhelmed, cum again? I really don't care," He growls as he picks up the pace even more. He can feel her spasming around him, gripping him even tighter.

He collapses against her back as he finishes inside her, unable to take his weight she falls to the ground, laughing.

"Sorry, my legs couldn't take it," she laughs. He rolls off her landing on his back, he hisses as a twig digs into his back. He pulls it out from under him, tossing it away.

"Bloody Forest," He mutters.

"Let's get out of here then. Godric knows I need a shower," she scrunches her nose staring down at herself, Marcus reaches over pulling a leaf from her hair.

"We definitely need a shower," He laughs. She looks at him. Despite the ground being hard they're both streaked with dirt and grime. "So, your place or mine?" he winks.

"I share with Alicia and Katie, so Alicia might already be there with Lee. He'd been bunking with the twins," Angelina shrugs.

"Mine then? My mother lives there but I have my own wing and it's warded against interruptions," He offers.

"If you have your own bathroom then it has a lot more privacy than my place," she chuckles. He gets to his feet offering her his hand, she takes it, letting him pull her to her feet.

They wander back to the tree where they started, finding their discarded swim wear, they pull it back on. Hands joined they head towards the bank they'd left their clothes and wands. As Angelina reaches for hers she feels the wards Hermione had placed on their belonging to stop anyone but the owner picking them up.

Fully dressed, the couple heads for the gates. They see others using the Apparition point too. Marcus picks her up, holding her close as her legs wrap around him, gripping tight with her hips.

They arrive at Marcus' family estate directly into his bathroom. A house elf arrives and is given orders to collect their things from Hogwarts then stay out of the way until called.

To Angelina's surprise and disappointment, their shared shower is just a shower. He washes her carefully, thoroughly and with a gentleness she hadn't expected. He allows her to wash her own hair, watching carefully to see how she treats it.

Once he's finished cleaning her, she takes the soap in her hands, lathering up before spreading it across his body. She touches every part of him while she cleans his body. A slow exploration that they missed out on during their time in the forest. Here, in his own space, he seems more human, as if the wolf has less pull on him so far from nature.

Marcus shuts off the water, wrapping a towel around himself. He takes a second using it to dab the water away from her. Once her whole body is dry, he roughly dries his own. He picks her up, carrying her to his bed, dumping her down onto it.

"I thought you hated me," He murmurs against her.

"No. No I never hated you. You were my rival, I respected you that, even when you cheated," she frowns.

"But you knew? You knew it was me before we touched," He questions.

"Yes I knew," she whispers.

"You didn't make a move though."

"Neither did you."

"Yeah but I wasn't glaring at you," He snaps.

Angelina avoids his eyes, glancing down at his arm.

"I wasn't sure how much you'd changed since school," she whispers as she traces the mark on his arm. He snatches it away.

"I didn't choose it," He says quietly.

"You couldn't say no," it's said as a statement but he can hear the question in it, the judgement.

"I could've. I'd have been killed horrifically but I could've said no," He shrugs.

"I'm glad you didn't die," she says running her fingers through his hair.

"Some days I wanted to," He admits.

She pulls him tight against her, holding him close.

"Do you think this is our reward? A chance to actually find someone who understands, who can make you feel good, who can make you… happy," He asks pushing up on his hands to face her.

"Maybe." She says bringing their lips together again.

Angelina doesn't return to flat she shared with her friends. His wing becomes their wing. Two night later, on the night of the full moon, Angelina has dinner with Marcus' mother then spends the evening in the library.

When Marcus finds her the next morning, she's surrounded by Transfiguration books. He picks up the one open on her lap. It's open to the chapter about Animagus transformation.


	4. Tracey and Neville

Tracey knew. She knew the second she'd laid eyes on him when they arrived at Hogwarts. She'd smiled to herself and thanked her lucky stars that she was to be paired with one of them. The golden ones. The loved.

She was a Half-blood. Everyone in her house knew. Her mother had been Sacred Twenty-eight but her father had been a Muggle. Her cunning and ambition had landed in her in Slytherin, but at every turn her blood had held her back.

Tracey hadn't really needed to hear stories about Neville but they had made her realise one thing, she would have to make the first move.

As they walked up the bank, the other girls had clustered together, as if that would protect them from the men. Not that any of them needed protection, from their group there wasn't a bad man among them.

As she walks, she stares at Neville's back, planning, plotting, readying herself. She has no intention of waiting longer. The constant ache between her thighs is annoying. The never ending urge to touch makes her feel out of control. She barely glances as Hermione stops in the Entrance hall. This early into lunch the side room will be empty. Not the most romantic of locations but it will do for her purposes.

Her hands shake slightly as she approaches him. She ran every possible scenario in her head and logically there is no reason for him to turn her down, logically.

The Fever has them all in its grips. She feels it, tugging in her belly, urging her forward.

"Are you done making me wait?" she huffs folding her arms, she's stood about two feet away. That's not what she'd planned to say. She had other words, better words, carefully chosen words.

Neville spins in his seat to look at her, roll in hand almost to his mouth. He puts the roll down, getting to his feet.

"Wasn't sure the best way to approach someone I've never spoken to before," He says scratching the back of his neck. She rolls her eyes, sighing.

"Just follow me," she grins her eyes dancing as he smiles at her.

Tracey walks quickly to the side chamber, hoping it's still empty. She reaches it with enough distance before Neville that she allows the door to shut between them.

When he walks into the room, his heart stops briefly. He slams the door shut behind him as he stares at her. Tracey is bent over a table, bikini bottoms pushed to her knees, skirt flipped up over her back. Even from here by the door, he can see how aroused she is. His body responds quickly. His head takes a little longer to catch up.

"No. No not like that," he shakes his head. He'd heard the rumours about her, the Slytherin girl everyone talked about. Doesn't mean he's prepared to take her like this.

She stands up, turning to face him, pulling up her bottoms, smoothing down her dress.

"What are we doing here then?" she demands.

"Is that all you want from me? A quick fuck bent over a table, then you vanish? No, I'm not doing this unless you tell me it's more than that, I know we don't know each other but something in me wants something in you."

"I want part of you in me," she smirks.

"But that's it? When the Fever is over are you leaving me?"

"You want to keep me?" she asks confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Nobody settles down with a whore."

"You don't think very much of yourself do you?" he stares at her seeing her for the first time as something cracks behind her eyes. Her walls are up in an instant. The only person Tracey needs saving from, is herself. He grins as he comes up with a plan. He's going to ruin other men for her. By the time he's done, he'll be the only man she wants.

"We need a bed," He states. "Are you any good with Transfiguration? Could you change the table? I'm rubbish or I'd do it?"

"Wait what?" Tracey asks gaping at him. "I thought you didn't want to fuck me?"

"Of course I want to. I just needed to know where we stood. I know where I stand, and now I've figured out you."

Tracey turns around changing the table into a large bed, with pillows and blanket, curious as to what he has planned. It's been years since a guy wanted her in a bed, usually it's a broom cupboard, a deserted corridor, prefects bathroom, and that one memorable time she serviced the whole Slytherin Quidditch team after a match.

The first touch takes her by surprise. Neville is standing close behind her, she turns to him. His fingertips brush gently across her cheekbone, causing a flare of heat to rush through them and outward. He shudders as he gets himself under control, resisting the urge to just take her. His prick is straining against his shorts but he ignores it.

He pulls her face to his, brushing his lips across hers. She jerks in surprise, kissing isn't really something she does.

Neville knows. He's heard guys talk about her. They've talked about her for years. The talks of… encounters with her are too similar. Of course she'd expect him to take her over a table like that. Now, she's his. He'll show her everything she's been missing.

He lowers her onto the bed, not venturing further than kisses on the lips. Quick meetings and withdrawals before she can pull away, he wraps his lips around her full bottom lip, sucking it gently. The thumb of one hand brushes along her cheek as the other strokes her hair. He pulls away to undo the plait in her hair, carefully separating it until cascades around her, framing her on the pillow, his lips reclaim hers as his fingers bury themselves in the mass of gold.

"I thought we were going to have sex," she murmurs trying desperately not to give in to his kisses.

"Oh we are," He says. "The Fever demands it, remember. If we weren't in the process, it would be more insistent. Can you still feel it? As long as we're touching, we can take our time."

"A little more speed would be nice," she moans as his mouth moves across her neck, he uses his hands in her hair to move her head for better access.

"No," is his muffled response.

"Can we at least remove some clothing? My dress is bunched uncomfortably," she sighs.

Neville's hands move down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up over her head. He tosses it to the side before continuing his ministrations on her neck. Her hands move to remove his t-shirt. He quickly pulls it over his head before starting to move down her collarbone to the tops of her breasts still bound in her bikini top. She treads her finger through his hair, gripping tightly as his breath ghosts over her covered nipples.

One firm lick over her nipple, then he tugs the fabric aside with his teeth. She reaches up to loosen the ties holding the top together. She whips the fabric away as he gives as much care and attention to her breasts as he did he neck.

Tracey tries to reach between them to touch herself, Neville grabs her hands holding them above her head in one of his.

She tries to wrap her legs around him but he moves his hips back out of her reach.

"Please, please I need some friction. Please Neville," she begs, writhing beneath him.

He gently lowers his hips bringing his covered groin against hers. She moans just from the feel of his weight pressing against her. He moves against her slowly, rubbing against her through the fabric that separates them. Tracey groans as he finally starts to give her want she wants. Her groans of pleasure turn to those of frustration as he backs off.

Neville moves down her body pulling off her bikini bottoms leaving her bare.

"What are you doing?" she asks nervously as he lays down between her legs. She tries to close them as he licks his lips staring at her damp core. "There's no reason for you to do _that,_ I'm already wet enough to fuck."

"I'm doing this because I want to," Neville says leaning forwards, keeping eye contact as his tongue delves through her slick folds. She moans under the attention he gives her, responding to each little noise she makes to find the perfect spots, the best motions, he slides two fingers into her pumping them as he continues to work his mouth around her. He can feel her getting close, her eyes widen as he pushes her over the edge.

"That was… wow," she says trying to catch her breath. "It's never felt like that before."

"Has anyone done that just to make you cum before?" he asks. She shakes her head looking away. "Then they were missing out. Feeling you cum like that, it's incredible."

He slides the fingers that were inside her into his mouth.

"You really do like it, don't you?" she asks incredulous.

"Yes," He says leaning down to kiss her as he pushes off his shorts. He licks his palm, stroking himself to get ready. He kisses her as he lines himself up and slowly pushes in. He moves in long, slow strokes. When she wraps her legs around him, restricting his movement, he rolls his hips against her instead, in the same slow pace.

"Faster, please," she begs, he shakes his head.

"No," He shakes his head pulling away from her. He turns her on her side laying down behind her. He slides inside her, holding her leg with one hand as he takes the closet nipple in his mouth. He moves faster now, but still not the hard pace she's used to.

Tracey feels the tenderness in every caress from him. Tears start to leak from her eyes as her orgasm creeps closer. He drapes her leg over his hips, changing the angle but also freeing his hands to glide along her body, he kisses her as he pushes her closer and closer. He holds her as her moans become a gasp, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him makes him lose his control. A few more thrusts inside her and he finds his own release. As he pulls out she turns in his arms burying her face against his chest, she weeps.

Her sobs come fast. Her heart breaks as she comes to painful realisations. No one has ever treated her with the care that Neville just did. The sex she's had before is nothing compared to what this was. Before sex was never really about her. The men who used her did because she was there and willing. She's never been wanted, she's never been cared for.

She's never been held like this. His hands stroking down her back as he lets her cry. He kissed the top of her head and murmurs comforting words that make her cling to him tighter.

He knows. He knows why she's crying. She cries herself into a deep sleep. He wraps the sheet around her before getting dressed. He picks her up, still wrapped in the sheet she's barely disturbed as he takes her from the castle.

When she wakes up, she's in his bed in his family home. There's food on a tray and her clothes folded over a chair. Neville is dozing beside her, she takes the opportunity to really look at him. He's more handsome than she thought he was. His eyes open, he looks at her and smiles.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought you to my place," He grins shyly.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I cried so much," she blushes.

"I understand," He says nodding.

"You do?"

"It's never been like that before, has it? It made you feel," He says moving over her, stroking a finger down between her breasts.

"Yes," she hisses, as his mouth takes her nipple biting it gently. He lets it go with a pop.

Neville rolls them over so Tracey is sat on top of him. He reaches his hands up, stroking her waist. She leans over him, lowering her body to kiss him. He stares at her surprised; it's the first kiss she's initiated.

"Stay with me?" Neville asks. "When the Fever ends, when you don't feel the need to touch me like this anymore, stay?"

Her hands trace the scars across his chest. Even though she'd been there, she was surprised how many there were.

"I've never been in a relationship," she warns him.

"I know. It's okay," He smiles at her.

"I'll try," she smiles shyly, her chest feels tight and full, her stomach flutters. As she stares down at him, smiling up at her, she wonders if this is what it feels like to fall in love.


	5. Katie and Theo

**A/N this chapter needs a few warnings. It gets a bit dark, mentions of rape, torture, and beastiality.**

Katie had tried to stay away from him. She'd had a pact with Parvati; they wouldn't become Death Eater's whores. It had seemed simple enough. Hermione had complicated things.

Seeing Hermione Granger accept Draco Malfoy so easily was hard to watch. She should hate them the most. If it hadn't been for Harry, Hermione would have fallen into Malfoy's arms days ago. Katie still hated him for what he did to her. She'd recovered okay from the necklace curse, and he hadn't meant for her to get hurt, but putting her under the Imperius Curse was something she'd had a hard time forgiving.

Logically, she knew Theo had nothing to do with it, but every time she saw that mark on his arm, she would shudder. That mark was a reminder of everything that happened. How was she to accept someone who had it? Had he really been as unwilling as Hermione claimed.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts as she mounts her broom. She needs to stop thinking about him. At this point, the only thing that is saving her, that's stopping her jumping him, is his apparent indifference.

The Quidditch match changes everything. When he smiles at her, she's so stunned she drops the Quaffle. He's different up here in the air, it's like he's left all pretences on the ground and he's just… him. He seems younger, freer, his smile might be the most adorable thing she's ever seen. He has dimples when he smiles.

Katie pulls herself together, or at least she tries to. She's flying towards him with the Quaffle once more when he looks directly at her and winks, laughing loudly. She stops dead in the air staring at him, jaw unhinged. Is this really the same man she's been avoiding?

The last straw comes when she makes yet another attempt on his goal. This time he blows her a kiss, the kiss isn't the main distraction, the heated look he gives her is. She's not sure how it happened, but one moment she's burning under Theo's gaze and the next Harry is holding her, asking if she's alright, glaring at Theo. Theo, is wearing his best attempt at an innocent expression, it fools no one.

Minutes later the whistle sounds, the game is over. She's not sure how it went for the team's or what the final score was, she didn't care.

She knew she'd lost.

Not the match, no, a far more dangerous game than Quidditch. She was flying towards him. She watches him dismount near the doors to the Slytherin showers. He runs a hand through his sweat soaked hair. She lands do next to him, drops her broom to the ground and throws herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

A wave of heat emerges from them increasing the need she feels between her legs, she whimpers as she rubs herself against him. He swears softly as he moves them out of the bright sunlight into the comparatively dim shower room.

As the door slams shut, he finally starts to return her kisses. Theo groans as he pushes her back against the wall resting his weight against her.

"I hate you," she murmurs between kisses. "This doesn't change that."

"I'm aware," He whispers back despite flinching at her words. Maybe hate was a little too strong, but she's hardly capable of thinking clearly like this.

Katie pulls Theo's shirt off over his head, dragging her fingernails down his chest, he hisses grinding harder against her as he pulls off her shirt. She shoves him back, letting her legs drop to the floor. She pushes off her Quidditch trousers, knickers, and kicks off her shoes. Theo copies her actions, pulling her back against him as she pulls her sports bra over her head.

Katie jumps, wrapping her legs around him again, nothing between them now, she reaches between them, bringing his head up to slip inside her.

"What? No foreplay first?" Theo asks as he sinks into her.

"No. Just fuck me. Fuck me hard," she groans as he shoves all of his cock inside her.

"Whatever the lady demands," Theo says gripping her thighs, pushing her against the wall. He pulls back, almost withdrawing from her completely before shoving right in. He pounds into her over and over. One particularly forceful thrust, forces her eyes open.

Katie stares into her own eyes as she realises the other wall holds a massive mirror. Theo's head falls to her shoulder, she can feel his breath as he pants against her skin. She can't help the moans that fall from her lips. He groans at the sounds she makes, picking up the pace to faster than she thought possible. She clings to his neck watching in the mirror the way he moves. He has one hand holding her arse, the other is braced against the wall beside her head.

Katie watches the way his arse clenches and unclenches as he pounds into her. There's tension in his legs, she can see the muscles there straining. As he rolls his hips against her, she can see how each and every muscle in his back is being used to its limit. A bead of sweat drips down his back, that's when she notices them, the thin white lines that criss-cross his back.

She's getting close, she doesn't fight it. She's done fighting. Katie puts her hand on his cheek, guiding his face off her shoulder to look in his eyes. Her eyes meet his, glazed with pleasure, she pushes her lips against his. His hips stutter in surprise, he pulls his lips out of her reach.

"Don't kiss me if you don't mean it," he pleads, something in his tone makes her flinch. They haven't kissed since she said she hated him. He brings one of her hands down between them.

"Finish quickly," Theo says not meeting her eyes. Instead, he stares down at their joined bodies as he resumes his punishing pace. She does as he asks, finishing herself quickly.

"Oh yes, Theo," she screams as she clenches down on him, she feels him spurt inside her, as he collapses against her breathing hard. She thinks it might have been hearing his name that pushed him over the edge.

Neither of them moves or speaks. The only sound in the room is their laboured breathing. He won't look at her. She thinks, maybe this time, she's the bad guy. It's an uncomfortable feeling. She tries to run her fingers through his hair but he jerk his head away. Tears have started to form at the corner of his eyes.

She was wrong. She was so wrong.

"Theo… I…"

"Don't. Just don't," He says pulling away. He pulls out of her roughly, stepping backwards, letting her feet fall to the floor. She stumbles but steadies herself against the wall. He stares at her, running both his hands through his hair, staring at her.

"I'm exposed, aren't I? You figured me out," He says sadly. He pushes the heels of his hands against his eyes. "Shit." He says softly.

They both still feel it. The Fever hasn't left them. The need to touch is still there, she doesn't want to hurt him more but she needs him. She needs to feel his skin against hers. She hates that it's breaking his heart.

Theo falls to his knees, rummaging in their clothing. He pulls out a wand, standing up he pushes it into her hand. It's not her wand but his. Usually, handling someone else's wand feels wrong, his welcomes her touch, it feels warm in her hand, comfortable. He brings her hand up, pushing the tip to his temple.

"The spell is 'Legilimens'," He whispers closing his eyes. It's not a spell she's done before but she knows the theory. She knows he won't fight her. She takes a deep breath and casts the spell.

She's instantly dragged into his mind.

 _It's her first Quidditch match. Her second year, his first. She watches as she steps out onto the pitch for her first ever Quidditch match. Angelina throws an arm around her shoulders whispering into her ear. She can't even remember what Angelina said, just that it made her feel better. Katie looks at Theo. His eyes don't leave her the whole match. His lips flicker slightly when she scores, as if he's cheering her on inside his head._

 _A couple of years later, he's watching her in the Great Hall when Malfoy slaps him over the head._

" _Stop moping after that girl. She's a Half-blood and a Gryffindor. If your father finds out about your infatuation, he'll kill her," Draco hisses at him._

 _Then, it moves to a dormitory. Malfoy and Theo are the only ones there. They're older now. Theo has a pale, sick looking Malfoy pressed against the wall._

" _You picked her on purpose, didn't you?"_

" _I knew it! I knew you still had a thing for her," Malfoy sneers. "The Dark Lord would kill you if he found out. Learn Occlumency and shut the girl away in your mind."_

" _Is that what you do with Granger?" Theo snaps back. Malfoy flinches. "Did you choose Katie on purpose?" Theo enunciates carefully, his voice like ice._

" _Yes. Yes I did. Neither of us will ever have our Gryffindor girls, Theo. Get over it," Malfoy says pulling away. "I thought it would be easier for you if she was dead. I know because it would be easier for me if…"_

" _You're a sick bastard. You stay the hell away from me."_

" _She's going to be okay. Snape told me," Malfoy says to Theo's retreating back._

" _Good. That means I don't have to kill you," Theo says storming out of the room._

 _Theo screams on the ground as an older man stands over him._

" _You will do this. You will take the Mark," the man says._

" _No," Theo says panting. "I won't let you mutilate me with that thing."_

" _What makes you think you have a choice my son?" the man laughs. "consent or I'll Imperious you."_

" _I hate you," Theo whispers, fist hitting the ground._

" _And I, you. What a disappointment we are to each other. You do this or die. I won't let the line end with you, I'm too old to have more children. Unfortunately, you are the only heir to the Nott family name. Act like it," the man says kicking Theo in the stomach._

 _Theo kneels before the Dark Lord, shaking._

" _You're here willing?" He's asked._

" _No," Theo says spitting blood onto the floor._

" _He's honest. I like that. Such an underrated trait. Yet, you are still a disappointing son aren't you? Tut Tut Tut. An infatuation with a Half-blood, one who is in that ridiculous army of Potter's. As she is apparently the only leverage there is for you, I'll order a no kill order on the girl. However, disappoint me and I will have them hunt her down and she will be used as our next entertainment. Is that clear?"_

" _Yes, My Lord," Theo says. The shaking has stopped. She can see the ice in his eyes as he looks up._

" _Then hold out your arm and come to me willing," the Dark Lord says, threat clear._

 _Theo gets to his feet, pulling up his sleeve. The Dark Lord presses his wand to Theo's arm. Theo lasts half a minute before falling to his knees, grimacing._

" _It's okay to scream, everyone does eventually," he laughs. "I might even be… disappointed, if you don't."_

 _Theo looks the Dark Lord in the eye and let's loose a piercing scream, the world goes black. When the light returns, Theo is on the floor. A Muggle girl is bound on the floor next to him._

" _Oh good, you're awake. I'd hate for you to miss the entertainment," the Dark Lord laughs. "A demonstration, of what will happen to the girl if you disappoint me."_

 _Theo gets to his feet, the Dark Lord is tapping a chair next to him. Theo walks over and takes the seat._

" _Hmm who to start? Lestrange, Rastaban you've done well recently. You may have her first."_

"You don't need to see that," Theo says to her kicking her out of his head. She's crying. She hadn't noticed until he wipes her tears away.

"The girl…"

"She died."

"How?"

"Katie, don't ask me that. You don't want to know," Theo pleads.

"It could have been me. Tell me," she demands. Theo sighs.

"After nineteen men brutalised her in every way possible, Greyback came out. That night was a full moon. The Dark Lord had had him take Wolfsbane potion so he was still himself, he had control. Greyback fucked her repeatedly in his wolf form, then when he was done, he ate her. She was alive for the first bite," Theo explains. Katie rushes past him to vomit into the drain. Theo holds her hair and strokes her back.

"A few weeks later, when I hadn't been as participant as wanted, I was shown pictures. Of you, of your family, I hadn't known you had a little sister. Greyback wanted her. I was told, if I ran or if I died, you and your family would be instant targets. As your father was a blood traitor and your mother a Muggle, your family had been on his list already, until he saw in my head I wanted you," Theo says telling her everything.

He conjures a glass of water, pulling her into his arms. The bodily contact keeps the Fever enough at bay to think. She's grateful he's stopped talking. She wanted to ask about the scars on his back. She can't bring herself too.

She hadn't thought about the Death Eater's that were forced, other than to think there should have been a way out. She could see now that the only way out for Theo led to her death, best case scenario. He'd done what he had for her, for her family, to protect them. Her father had been waiting for them to come for him. Now she knew why they didn't.

"Thank you," she whispers, not trusting herself to speak louder. She relaxes in his arms. "I'm sorry. I should never have judged you so harshly."

"If I'd had a way out, that didn't harm you, I would have taken it," he mutters.

"I know," Katie says turning in his arms. She straddles his lap, cupping his cheeks to bring her face up to meet her eyes. "You said earlier not to kiss you unless I mean it." She reminds him before brushing her lips against his.

"I don't want you to do this out of gratitude," He says pulling back. "You know how I feel."

"It's not gratitude. Not completely anyway. Before, I was a judgemental bitch and I'm sorry. I know now, the kind of man you are. I want _you_. Maybe not the way you want me yet, it doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Also, the Fever wants more, I want more. Before, that wasn't how you want it, was it? This time, you choose, you take me however you want to," Katie offers before bringing their lips back together. "One question though, what's with the mirrors?"

Theo starts to laugh.

"Draco Malfoy was Quidditch captain for two years. He made some improvements," Theo smirks. He pulls her to her feet, bringing her over to the mirror. "Draco would rarely take a girl to his bed. In fact, I think after his first time, he abandoned it completely. This was one of his favourite locations. Tell me, have you ever had sex in front of a mirror?"

Katie shakes her head. It's not even something she's considered before.

"Then this will be a new experience," He grins at her over her shoulder. He kisses her neck as his hands slide around, she looks down at his hands. "No don't look like that. Just watch the mirror."

His hands cover her breasts as she watches. His fingers begin to pull and caress her nipples as she watches them get harder before her eyes. His hands glide down her stomach over her hips. One of his hands grips her thigh, lifting her leg, spreading her open. She can see how wet she is, even as she feels it dripping down her leg, seeing it is different somehow. The fingers of his other hand tease her clit as she watches.

Theo moves his hips so his cock slides between her legs. He rubs against her a few times before slipping in. She gasps as she watches his length disappear inside her, as she watches it stretch her.

He whispers in her ear as he moves, tells her how beautiful she is, the things he knows about her, all the little things over the years that made him fall so hard for her. His hopes, when he heard of the Fever that they would match, because he couldn't ever picture himself with anyone but her. She cums before he can utter those three little words that were on the tip of his tongue. She's not ready to hear them; not ready to reply to them. He lets himself go once she's sated. He holds her against him as they stare at each other in the mirror.

"We look good together, don't we?" Katie says as she looks at them.

"I've always thought we would," He grins kissing her cheek. "Next I want you in bed," He whispers. "My place?"

It's not really a question but she nods. He steps away from her to gather their things. He hands Katie her wand, she starts to sort out her clothes.

"No need for that," he laughs, gathering her in his arms. He lifts her hand touching a finger to the large ring he wears. As his wand touches it, they are taken away to his home. "I live alone. Just me and the house-elf. She'll be along only when called."

Theo scoops her up in his arms, carrying her through the dim house. The little lighting there is shows the decor to be a little grim. A door opens as he approaches and closes behind them, blue walls with white furniture. He sets her down on her feet before a set of glass double doors, Theo pushes them open onto a large balcony overlooking the ocean, a beach below cut out of the cliff face.

"Wow," she says staring out at the sea. She looks around his room, most of the walls are covered with books, Quidditch stuff litters the ground. He leads her over to the bed, pushing her onto the mattress crawling on top of her. He's left the doors open, sea breeze fills the room. She wonders if he knows it's her favourite smell.

"I can close the doors if you like, but I love the scent of the ocean, the noise of the waves crashing against the rocks. I only close them to protect the books when a storm comes in. If I'm here when bad weather hits, I usually spend the duration on the balcony," Theo tells her as he kisses down her body.

"Leave them open. It's my favourite smell," she gasps as his tongue does delicious things between her legs. Words and thoughts are lost to her, as he works her closer and closer to her peak. She clutches at him as he pulls away. Before she can complain, he's pushing his cock inside her. It only takes a few thrusts for her to tense and clench down on him. She might not be able to tell him those three little words yet but there are two that might just mean more. As he spills inside her, she whispers in his ear…

"I'm yours."


	6. Harry and Daphne

Daphne knew he didn't want her. It was a strange feeling. She knew, without a doubt she was the beautiful girl in the school, her sister was a close second. Men fell over their feet trying to get a date with her. Three hundred and Twenty-eight men had approached her to see if they matched.

She knew it was none of them, but she'd let them try. She'd known the minute he'd walked in the doors that it was to be him. She hadn't expected the complication. He'd been in a relationship when news broke, he was waiting for her seventeenth. She wondered if he knew, knew like she did. Is that why he wouldn't look at her? Was it easier, to be in denial, if he didn't meet her eyes?

Pansy was furious on her behalf, but Daphne was patient. It was only a few days after all. She hated being anyone's second choice. It was humbling.

The morning of Ginny Weasley's seventeenth birthday had taken forever and no time at all. She knew today was the day the Fever would end, at least for her it would. By the end of today, she'll have had Harry Potter in her bed. The saviour. He was meant for her.

Daphne avoids looking at him all through breakfast. She can't help watching out of the corner of her eye, or listening in, when Weasley appears. She lets out a sigh of relief when nothing happens. She knew it wouldn't but still…

She smirked when Ginny slapped him on her behalf. Vindication from the girl she envied. In that moment, she knew that the girl could be a friend.

Harry approaches her. He drops to the bench beside her.

"Come for a walk with me?" he asks her. She blushes, stand up and strides out of the hall, she can hear him following her.

Daphne walks to the main doors throwing it open and storming out. She can hear him trying to catch up, to get her attention without touching her.

She starts walking along by the lake, stopping in the shade of a large tree. She stands with her back to him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles behind her. That's definitely not good enough.

"What exactly is it you're sorry for?" she asks whirling to face him.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that. I knew. You knew. It was unfair. Would the alternative have been better? That we touch before I had a chance to completely end things with Ginny. She would have been a shadow over our relationship. A constant what if. This way, I think was better. I'm sorry it hurt you, but I didn't trust myself enough to approach you," Harry replies.

"Because there is no other forms of communication than talking. You could have spoken to Pansy, or one of the boys, or got Granger to tell me, or sent me a letter, or anything other than pretend I didn't exist. You made me feel unwanted. I never feel unwanted. I've had men lining up to try to match with me and yet you ignore me. There were other ways Harry, better ways. I know you wanted her and whatever happens between us, I was your second choice," Daphne says tears forming in her eyes. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry.

Harry stares at her stunned. He hadn't considered that. Just like in his second year, when the barrier to the platform had closed against him, he hadn't considered alternatives. He reaches out to comfort her but she flinches away.

"I want _you_ ," Harry implores. "Every time I've wanked since this Fever started, my thoughts go to you. You're so beautiful that everytime I look at you, it takes my breath away. Right now, I want to touch you, I want to kiss you, I'm hard for you."

"Show me, strip," Daphne orders.

"What?" he asks dumbly, taken by surprise.

"You want to make it up to me? This is what I want; do as I say and strip, show me how hard you are," she purrs.

Harry glances around over his shoulder. This is one of the most exposed spots on the grounds. Anyone looking outside will see them. He looks at Daphne, she smirking at him with her arms crossed. He kicks off his shoes and pulls his shirt over his head. Harry chucks his shirt at her, she catches it and sniffs it, holding it against her chest. He hesitates with his hands on the waistband of his shorts.

"You really want me to do this, don't you? Here, this exposed?"

"Yes, this is what I want," she grins at him, her eyes trail appreciatively across his chest.

Harry sighs, glancing around once more, he pushes the shorts to the ground leaving him bare before her. His hand instinctively wraps around his hard prick.

Harry stares into her eyes as he works his hand over his cock. She's torn between watching his hand and meeting his eyes.

"Stop," she orders when he's getting close. He whines but drops his hands to his sides.

Daphne pulls her shirt over her head, drops her skirt to the floor, she watches Harry's prick twitch as she undoes her bra letting that fall too. She smiles at him as she approaches in only her knickers.

They are both forced to their knees by the wave that comes from the castle. The heat fades as clouds start to roll in, darkening the sky.

Daphne reaches out a hand to touch Harry. She knew though, that the Fever had left already. It ended, they missed it.

It was all over.

She feels the cool rain touch her skin, as she stares at him, her palm spread on his chest. Her heart sinks. She missed her chance, by seconds. Tears fill her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks wiping away her tears.

"We missed it. We were too late. We missed the Fever."

"So?" he shrugs. "Does that mean you don't want me anymore?" he asks flushing.

"Of course I do but…"

"Then what does it matter? We already know the Fever matched us."

"But what about the two days of hot sex?" she pouts.

"That can be arranged," Harry says pulling her towards him. She slides onto his lap straddling him as they kiss. Despite the Fever having left them, the kiss doesn't lack heat.

Harry's hands are all over her, touching and caressing, showing her how much he wants her, he takes her hand, guiding it to his erection.

"This is how much I want you. No Fever, just us, and I'm this hard for you," He whispers as she strokes him. He pushes aside her knickers, testing her, making sure she's ready.

The rain starts to pour. Neither of them cares, Harry's vision is obscured by sheets of rain. The mud underneath him becomes slick as he thrusts into her from below. She clings tightly to him as the cold rain makes their hair stick to their faces. Harry has to push wet strands of hair away to kiss her as he moves.

The contrast between the cold rain and their heated touches, bring them closer to coming undone. Her cries of pleasure as she comes undone are lost to the first roll of thunder; moments later Harry pulses inside her as lightning fills the sky.

"I think we need to leave," Daphne shouts above the noise of the storm. They gather their things and dash naked to the Apparition point. Harry takes them to his room in Grimmauld Place.

Harry leads her to the bathroom, dropping their wet clothes in a pile on the floor, Daphne finally discards her knickers, letting them fall to the top of the pile. They shower quickly to remove the mud they acquired during their romp in the grounds. Harry runs them a bath in the large tub; they sink together into the warm water, chasing away the chill they'd began to feel. Harry pulls Daphne back against his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"I never meant to hurt you," Harry says between kisses placed on her neck.

"I know," she says quietly, relaxing into his body. "We missed it, the Fever."

"We did. Does it matter? We both know it had chosen for us to be together. No one has to know, if you don't want. That we weren't bonded under the Fever. I want to be with you, do you want to be with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Let's not tell people. We'll let them think it was the Fever," Daphne gasps. Harry's hands have began a thorough exploration of her body. Light caresses combined with quick pinches to her nipples send shocks of pleasure to the pool of heat between her thighs. She writhes against him, feeling his hard cock seeping against her back. His fingers trail down her body. She lifts her legs over the side of the bath to give him better access.

He slides his fingers inside her, stroking her inner wall in a circular motion, slowly over that sweet spot. He turns her face towards him, capturing her lips swallowing her noises as she writhes in the tub, splashing water all over the floor. Daphne shudders in his arms as she cums.

Harry wraps his arms around her as her body relaxes, "In a couple of days, when 'the Fever' is gone, I'll take you out on a proper date. Anything you want, we'll do whatever you want, go anywhere, I'm yours to command."

"That sounds promising," she giggles. "Mine to command?"

"Yep, anything you want," He whispers.

"Starting when?"

"Starting now," He says kissing the back of her neck.

Daphne turns in the bath, she straddles his thighs stroking his cock, "What I want right now, is to feel you cum inside me. I don't want to cum too, I don't want to be so lost in sensations that I miss it. I want to see you come undone, to feel you filling me without being lost myself."

Harry can only groan in response, she leans forward wrapping her lips around his swollen head. She drags her lips off him, taking the pre-cum that had been oozing from him. Daphne dips her mouth back down over him, getting him as close as she can. When his hips start to thrust upwards, she moves her mouth off him.

She moves back up his body, sinking down onto his cock. With her hands either side of his face, she stares, watching his expressions as she moves. The shallow water that remains begins to move in waves, splashing around them, and over the edge onto the floor as they move. A quick glance shows her there is more water on the floor than left in the tub.

She holds back her moans, trying not to lose herself in the sensation of him being inside her. He struggles to keep his eyes open but he does, she appreciates the effort.

She watches the spasm of pleasure across his face as he tenses. She feels him go rigid as he pumps his hot spunk inside her. Daphne shudders, needing more; Harry's fingers are there, teasing her clit. She collapses bonelessly against him as pleasure washes through her.

"I'll do everything I can to make you happy," Harry whispers into her ear. She believes him.


End file.
